


配合演出

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

故人相逢总得有点酒，用来解开讨生活时带上的形形色色面具，再借着别人的回忆短暂地扮演回当年的自己。

一桌六人，一个院儿里长大的发小，穿开裆裤一块儿跑的交情。这些年离开首都天南海北各奔前程，三年五载见不着面也是常有的事；但不管啥时候见面都敞亮亲热，想啥说啥。

何九华歪身跟斜对桌的小邓走了一杯。酒精让人身上发轻，眼前的世界跟打了滤镜似的，又暖又眩。

有点上头。何九华摸了手机出来给尚九熙发定位，带了一句“八点半接我来？”

“哟，嫂子查岗啦？”肩膀上被人撞了一下，“不对啊健哥你是不还没结婚呢？你这不得抓点紧？”

“嗬健哥能没对象？你没看人家是干啥的——说相声的！那全是一对儿一对儿的，”坐何九华另一边的豪哥已经喝得两眼发直，一把抓起何九华的手腕一举，“看，这不戒指？”

何九华往回抽手没抽出去，直接一横肘给了他一下子：“豪哥你少喝点吧。”

“就是，开玩笑呢，说相声的不都男的吗？”小邓瞅瞅这个瞅瞅那个，一脸的不可置信。

这话何九华就不爱听了：“男的怎么了男的怎么了，再有三年五年同性婚姻指定能合法。”

桌上有人知道实情也有人不知道，听了何九华这话都笑，拍着桌子给他叫好，大呼小叫地倒满了酒杯。

“哟呵！健哥牛逼啊，敬健哥敬健哥。”

现实一直操蛋，可还有人能梗着脖子让现实玩儿蛋去，值一杯。

“健哥，你那……对象，是你说相声搭档啊？”

何九华正拿勺儿吃菜，闻言一抬眼：“啊。”

小邓一双大眼睛闪着八卦之光：“没啥，我就好奇。长啥样啊，像郭德纲还是像岳云鹏？”

何九华一口宫保鸡丁差点喷出来：“谁找那……我就不行找个好看的？”

豪哥大着舌头笑着接过话茬：“我见过，我搁黑龙江上班时候赶上他俩来演出，我去看过一场。长挺帅。”

“猛吗？”

何九华一拍桌子：“你瞎打听啥！”

酒过了三巡，净是男人的酒桌总也绕不开那几个话题。对面超哥也乐：“小邓儿关心你呗，挑男人不能将就，尤其不能要那中看不中用的。”

“就是，长得帅不能顶饭吃，床上提溜不起来不行。”

喝醉没耽误何九华一语致死的本能：“豪哥这话一听就有切身体会。”

桌上的笑声一下变得放肆，何九华得寸进尺，语重心长道：“豪哥你不行你得说，哥儿几个给你介绍个医院……”

豪哥恼羞成怒，矛头对准何九华：“健哥你别站着说话不腰疼，你有男人，你那家伙事儿，”眼神儿往下一溜，“你都用不上你说什么劲？”

“放屁，”何九华条件反射地反驳“我怎么用不上？”

满桌笑得揶揄，何九华酒气上头，筷子往桌面上一拍，“告儿你们——你健哥我！搞男人！我也是上边那个！”

“诶呀健哥纯爷们儿！”几年不见这起子人起哄架秧子的本事倒是见长，拿起酒瓶子又给倒酒：“敬咱健哥啊，纯爷们儿！”

“那可不，真男人就得干男人。”

又一杯下去，何九华觉得自己今儿喝猛了。刚说相声那几年作息不规律弄坏了胃，连带着酒量也不如以前。

但这会儿主要是心虚。

说出口的话收不回去，吹出去的牛逼不能吸回来——要命的是尚九熙一会儿还来接他。

……不行得跟九熙串个供。

趁大伙儿聊闲天，何九华悄悄又把手机掏出来要给尚九熙发信息，摁亮了屏就看见俩未接来电。他正要出去给回个电话，包厢门忽然被敲响了。

靠门边的超哥给开了门，尚九熙站门口笑吟吟道谢，眼睛往里找何九华：“何健是在这儿吧？”对上眼神放心地笑了笑，“我刚给打电话没打通，就直接上来了……”

“来来来进来坐尚儿，”豪哥认得尚九熙，热情地招呼，“没外人。”

何九华像被踩了尾巴似的扑上去攥住了尚九熙的胳膊，尴尬的笑容故作调侃来掩饰自己的心虚：“宝贝儿着急啦？对你老公这么不放心？”

尚九熙说了五年相声练出来的表情管理，瞬间失控。

“您是健哥家属？”小邓探出头从上到下打量着尚九熙，“请进请进，刚健哥还念叨呢！”

何九华僵了一下，手上使劲儿攥了一把尚九熙的胳膊：“九熙……来打个招呼？”

尚九熙玩味地看了一眼何九华，正对上小狐狸可怜巴巴的求助眼神。

进门头一眼尚九熙就看出来自家捧哏喝得不少，眼神有点散又有点直，渺渺的远又拉着丝儿的黏，见了他就跟走丢的家猫遇见主人似的又害怕又委屈。尚九熙生生叫他看得小腹一紧，赶紧转脸。

一溜眼的功夫尚九熙就看明白屋里是怎么个章程了，他倒是知道何九华跟这几位关系确实好到可以出柜的程度，只是……是不是有什么不太对？

何九华眼眸闪闪地对着尚九熙询问的眼神，散发着无声的求救讯号，但尚九熙脸上依旧是慎重的疑惑——以尚九熙想象力之诡谲，也猜不出在这一顿酒的功夫里，何九华就摁头把他说成了下边那个。

何九华一咬牙，脸上挂了个得体的笑容拉了一把尚九熙：“这是你们嫂子。”

“嫂子好！”“嫂子挺精神嘿！”

……嫂子？

尚九熙缓缓转头，看见自家小狐狸紧张又讨好的笑。

何九华，你挺会玩儿啊。

尚九熙又看了一眼何九华，一扯嘴角也挂了个笑——有点笑不出来，小狐狸爪子都快抠他肉里了，疼。

右手把何九华抠着他的手拿下来虚拢在掌心，尚九熙左手非常自然地掐了个兰花指：“吆~总听健哥说起大家，今儿可算是见着面了呢~”

何九华猛地咳嗽起来。

尚九熙翘着手指头轻轻拍他后背：“怎么啦~”

“没事儿没事儿，”何九华脸涨的通红，“那什么你开车来的吧。”

“是的呢，”尚九熙两只手一合握在身前，腰腿不动肩膀一拧转向大家：“各位都是健哥朋友，按理来说得敬一杯的厚~只是人家今天开车来的，现在北京酒驾查得可严了呢……”

何九华截断：“咱以茶代酒，你喝一杯咱意思一下，以后见面的机会还有，还有！”冲大伙儿一揖，“哥儿几个见谅，见谅哈。”

在座的也都是见过世面的，开始叫尚九熙这幅妖精出洞的架势惊着了，但一晃神也都能赶紧打起圆场：“没有没有这就见外了不是”“嫂子敬我们我们也不能让”“开车不喝酒”，尚九熙恰到好处地露出一个感激中带着娇羞的笑，转过身去倒茶，哥儿几个在他背后悄悄给何九华比大拇指。

健哥，你行。

纯爷们儿。

头回知道虚荣心能给人带来这么大幸福感，何九华差点抿不住自个儿得意的笑容，直到尚九熙挨着他坐下都觉得脚底下发飘。仗着尚九熙这会儿拿他没辙，何九华乍着胆子试图搂住尚九熙的腰。

……丫是不是胖了，一只手有点搂不住。

小邓按捺不住八卦的本性：“健哥挺浪漫，跟嫂子穿的情侣款？”

尚九熙看了一眼何九华身上Balenciaga黑T恤，心说屁的情侣款，他早上从我衣服堆里顺的，没看他穿着大么。脸上却露出一个欲盖弥彰的甜蜜笑容：“不是刻意穿情侣款啦，只是买衣服比较喜欢买两件……”

何九华没忍住笑出了声。尚九熙瞥了他一眼，小狐狸眉眼弯弯，醉意也掩不住两眼潋滟的光，要是有尾巴的话，这会儿肯定翘得高高的使劲儿晃呢。

在座的表面上热络地招呼着彼此吃菜，实际上都支着耳朵听他们俩说话。何九华清了清嗓子，故作体贴地低声问尚九熙：“宝贝儿路上堵车了没？”

尚九熙看了一眼何九华亮而不自知的眼睛，忽然找到了演起来的快乐。

“倒没有很堵啦，”尚九熙手顺势搭在何九华臂弯里，整个人弱不禁风地往他身上一歪，“车里香水用完了你都不记得换，我刚去逛街顺便买了瓶新的，可好闻了呢~”

何九华被他大鸟依人好悬没挤一趔趄，伸手扶人大腿才稳住，飘飘忽忽地居然真的找着点当家做主的底气来：“你喜欢咱就买，多买两瓶！”

“健哥真好~”尚九熙笑眯眯看了一眼脸色各异的众人，把嘴边的一句“啾咪”咽了回去。

演起来倒是挺快乐的，但是也要考虑大家的食欲。

【注意翻页】


	2. Chapter 2

打开家门的瞬间，何九华撒腿就往卧室跑，手刚搭在门把手上还没来得及关门，就被追上来的尚九熙从背后拦腰扛起来扔在床上。

何九华在大床上跌了个七荤八素，一骨碌没爬起来，叫尚九熙攥住了脚腕子往前一扯，白T恤在床上蹭卷起来掀到腰上。尚九熙一手把他T恤从头上脱下去，膝盖顶开他两条长腿，整个身子沉沉压下来咬他：“这会儿知道跑了？嗯？跑什么？”

何九华被他膝盖顶蹭着胯下磨得浑身发软，借着醉意耍赖推他：“躲我远点儿…嘶…属狗的你？还带咬自家爷们儿的……”

尚九熙掐着他脸拧过来对着自己，柔软唇瓣暧昧不明地蹭着何九华刚被他咬了一口的唇：“谁是爷们儿？”

明明没喝多少酒，这会儿何九华偏就像酒缸里拎出来的一样酥软得没了骨头，呼出的气息带着微辛的甜，在唇齿纠缠间得意地笑：“我是爷们儿、我是、你爷们儿……”

一只手挑了他裤边儿伸进去揉攥着挺翘臀肉，何九华那两句半的挑衅就半遮半掩地变成了低哑的喘。尚九熙咬着牙发狠，却也较着劲似的不去堵他的嘴，往下叼着何九华喉结磨牙。稍尖的齿锋划着身下人勃勃跳动的血管，那纤细修长的脖颈在他齿间像是一口就能扼断。

偏偏猛兽嘴里的猎物悍不畏死，露着柔软肚皮还要冲他龇牙，浑圆紧实的臀不老实地往下压着他的手，在尚九熙的身子底下又喘又笑地拿话撩他的火：“你是我、老婆、我媳妇儿……嗯…”摆着腰肢躲着身后入侵的手指，“我们老何家小嫂子……啊！”

指尖揉进身后的感觉像电流蹿过脊梁骨，何九华纤细腰身绷得弓起，倒是方便了尚九熙作怪的手。下身的衣服被一把扯下去，白皙修长的腿被推分在身体两侧。

“我哥就是嘴硬。得让我揉揉才能软吧？”尚九熙的指尖不急不缓地碾着穴口的褶皱，连一个指节都不肯放进去，只在敏感的穴口时轻时重地压按，抵触带来的酸胀一点点转变成空虚的痒，何九华难耐地咬住了下唇，揪着尚九熙衣服把人拽过来：“你行不行？嗯？要不换老公来？”

嘶，小东西真是欠收拾。尚九熙往后一退，伸手朝何九华一勾：“你来。”

身前热度猛地消失的时候何九华有些茫然，可尚九熙倚坐在床头似笑非笑的样子帅得何九华小腹发紧。何九华蹭过去吻他，两只手胡乱地脱着尚九熙的衣服。

内裤被脱掉的瞬间，硬挺的欲望迫不及待地弹出来，尚九熙手扣住何九华颈后扯开他难舍难分的吻，狠狠往下一压。何九华没防备，腰一软就被按在了尚九熙胯下，那根尺寸可观的东西差点怼上他的脸。

“舔。”

何九华也不抗拒，低头在他阴茎头上嘬来个带响的啵。尚九熙掐在他颈后的手一紧，换来一个带着调侃意味的抬眼笑。

伸手攥着那粗长东西撸了一下，柔软嘴唇就包住了头部吮吸起来。尚九熙平时很少让何九华给他口，少有的几次都是何九华主动，这会儿难免有些生涩。倒是记得嘴唇该包住牙齿，只是往深处却含不进去，只好用手握着侍弄，唇舌围着膨起的头部又吸又舔，上颚磨着龟头，舌尖去挑敏感的冠状沟，故意发出响亮的水声。

尚九熙的呼吸变得粗重。虽然他现在低头只能看见何九华埋下头去的发旋，但是他能想象——光凭想象就能看到何九华因为哽住呼吸而绯红的脸和水莹莹的柔软嘴唇，还有何九华刚才赤裸着身体朝他爬过来的样子，塌下去的腰下面翘起诱人的弧度……

感觉到口中的东西又大了一圈，何九华埋怨地嘬紧了口腔，在听到尚九熙倒吸口气的声音才放开，马上被尚九熙抱着跨坐在他腿上。

尚九熙的手沾了润滑开拓着穴口，耐心地蹭着肠壁，曲着指关节一寸寸揉按着探索。前戏漫长得近乎折磨，尚九熙沿着他锁骨细密地噬咬出点点嫣红，胸前的两个小红果也被唇舌磨得胀红，何九华被带起了情欲却得不到纾解，细瘦腰身一掐就是一哆嗦，蹭着要自己坐上去却被尚九熙摁住，只好哼哼唧唧地抱着尚九熙说要。

“要什么？”

尚九熙额角见汗，带着些戏谑的眼神看得何九华身上发软，何九华低下头去呵他耳朵：“要操。”

热气吹在敏感的耳廓，尚九熙被恋人这一下激得后脊梁起鸡皮疙瘩，拇指抵着他敏感会阴揉了一揉：“要谁操？”

“文博儿……”

“不对。叫对了给你。嗯？”

何九华咬着嘴唇嗤嗤地笑：“媳妇儿？”

野性难驯。手指在敏感后穴狠狠转了两转，激起何九华哀哀的一声呻吟，尚九熙的指腹摸上了他腺体所在的位置，威胁地一按：“不老实。”

过电般的刺激沿着脊椎冲上大脑，受到刺激的穴肉颤抖着绞紧，又湿又软地吮着浅进的两根手指往深处吸。透明的前液从挺立的性器前端渗出，不上不下的快感翻涌着更深处的空虚和酸软，何九华难耐地软在尚九熙身上，终于忍不住凑到他耳边，声音又哑又妖：“老公。老公操我。”

终于听见这小妖精服了软，尚九熙往前一扑把人按在床上，从上而下地贯穿他，何九华被顶得喘不上气，呻吟都变成带着哭腔的惊喘。

“谁是老公？嗯？”

“你是、你是……啊文博儿慢、慢点儿……”

“谁操谁？”

“你操我，文博儿操我……老公、老公操我……”

尚九熙被他叫得眼红，捞着何九华的小腹往自己身上按，腰上下了死力顶着他反复碾磨，一味地怼着敏感点往深往快里干，直逼得何九华连声叫着“老公”射了自己一身。

高潮后的何九华水一样瘫软在人怀里不想动弹。这时候的人浑身敏感点，摸一下就抽搐着发抖。尚九熙把人圈在怀里，轻轻吻着何九华的肩头，哄他说话。

“哥，你以后跟他们还聚会吗？”

“……聚吧？”

“带我？”

“不带！”

尚九熙低声地笑，忽然又悬起了嗓子：“带上人家呗，健哥？我肯定好、好、配合你~”


End file.
